The Lovely Mistake
by Kirahmarie
Summary: Susie Salmon has found out that she is physic. She knows that she will be killed on December 6th, so she creates a time machine and meets up with Mindy Macready, to learn how to kill Mr. Harvey before he kills her.


This is the tale of an ordinary, perfect family, living in the 70's. It was December 6th, 1973, and Susie Salmon was on her way home from school. A man named George Harvey tricked her into going under ground with her, in what he would call a "hang out". Really, his plan was to rape and murder Susie. But Susie was smarter then that. She was special, in a different way. She was a physic. So weeks in advance, she made something that she would call a time machine. Susie went way ahead of her time, and met a girl named Mindy Macready, who was raised by a cop named Damon Macready. Mindy was a twelve year old assassin, trained by her Father. Susie went to Mindy, telling her what would happen in the past to her, and Mindy agreed to train her. Susie told her parents that she was staying with a friend for a while, and no one knew about her time machine, except her. Let's rewind a bit...

On November 20th, 2009, Susie went to Mindy's house for the first time and knocked on the door. A tall man, with balding brown hair, a mustache, and glasses answered the door. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm..." Susie started then paused. "I'm here to see Mindy." Damon looked suspicious, then called Mindy to the door and went to work on his weapons. Mindy skipped to the door and looked at Susie weirdly. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Susie swallowed hard and replied "I'm Susie Salmon..." "What's with your clothes?" Mindy asked. "Look," Susie said then started whispering. "I'm a time traveler. I'm really from the year 1973, and I need your help." Mindy laughed. "Why should I believe you?" Susie rolled her eyes and got out her camera. She quickly took a picture of Mindy then showed her the date, which said "11-20-73" Mindy gasped and grabbed Susie's hand, then took her into her room.

"Why do you need my help?" Mindy said, sitting on her bed. Susie slowly walked over and sat next to her. "Mindy, I'm a physic. I'm a week fourteen year old and I can't defend myself. I saw far into the future, and on December 6th, a man in my neighborhood is going to rape and kill me. I have to save myself." Mindy looked shocked. She trusted Susie, but didn't know whether or not to believe her, so she just decided to believe her anyways. Mindy opened her closet and got out a stick with two swords on either side. "This, is what I call a Mindy stick. My own made up weapon, really. It's a staff with two katanas attached to it. It comes in handy for a lot of things." Mindy said surely. She then got out a box with two knives in it, and she flipped one of the knives around, showing off her skills. "This is a Benchmade Model 42 Butterfly Knife. The blade flips around, so be careful with it, or you might cut a finger or two off." Mindy laughed then handed Susie one of the knives. Susie flipped it around perfectly, not cutting any of her hands. Mindy clapped for her and shouted in joy. After the cheering, she got a whole box of guns and accessories, and took one of the guns out of the box. "I won't show you all of them, but I'll show you this one. This is a Heckler and Koch USP Compact." She put it back then got out two different accessories. She lifted both of them up. "In my right hand is Xti Procyon tactical weapon light. Like a strobe light." She turned it on for a minute then turned it back on. "It'll blind anyone in your way. In my left hand, is a supressor. So if you want to shoot that fucker who kills you, no one will hear a thing. It barely makes any noise."

Mindy smirked and took out a thing that looked like a bunch of rings attached. "This, is a knuckleduster. Put this on and you could knock out five of someone's teeth in just one swing. Now, let's get to training." Mindy got some clothes out of her closet and threw them to Susie. "My Dad thought these would fit me. They don't, but they'll fit you." The girls got dressed and went into a gym like room of her house and started training.

After about two weeks of training, it was time to test Susie's skills. It was now December 5, 1973. Or 2009 in Mindy's case. They went down into the gym room in their sweatpants and tank tops. Susie looked scared. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, go for it!" Mindy said excitedly. She had hoped that she trained Susie well, because they were now best friends and she didn't want Susie to die. Susie started by jumping in front of Mindy, and Mindy tried to take a swing at her, but Susie quickly blocked her hands and smacked in the face as hard as she could. Mindy smiled. "You're ready. I'm going back with you, just in case." Susie nodded. "Good."


End file.
